nationtanfandomcom-20200213-history
AFA Timeline
** Altaine, Leroit, Undem, Stormalor, Ethitium, Eljei information does need to be added Pre-Dietrich Era: Year 15,000 B.D. *Kaiser clan is established *Mataya clan is established *Ansobert and elf kingdom(s) is/are established 10,000 B.D. *First human settlements *Would imagine the ancestor demons that form part of Stormalor also coincide with human development 5,000 B.D. *First city states *Ancestors of modern nations (Vali and Sigvard's "grandfather", Terasoli and Mousali's "grandmother", etc.) form *Bharat and Undem form *Zhejiang forms soon after 5,000 B.D. - 4,900 B.D. *World erupts into war as the heir to the main branch of the Kaiser family goes mad {Mataya involvement?} *Kaiser clan splits into Abel's side here, when the heir and his followers are sealed to the frigid east, forming Ragnaus 2,000 B.D. *Precursors of Terasolish/Atlantean cultures have since fallen to ruin *Terasoli emerges as city state *Atlantea, having existed as interconnected tribes also forms *Progenitor of the Fukushima clan, having conquered the early humans of Fuyuki, is sealed around this time 1,000 B.D. *Mousali is formally recognized as a nation 300 B.D. *The people of Sano Colinas are colonized Altaine Ansobert Atlantea Bharat Borealis Eljei Ethitium Fuyuki Leroit Mousali Ragnaus Sano Colinas Stormalor Undem Zhejiang Dietrich-Abel (w/Kishou & Krystal) Era: Year 200 B.D. Altaine *Pagan communities *Developing relations with Borealis *Settles into a unique form of government (mixture of tanistry and constitutional/executive monarchy) **The going with this form of government is rough, and early discontent is evident *Adopts The Phoenix as their god around 300 B.D., calming the unease Ansobert *Isolated from majority of human society Atlantea *Colonizing Ethitium and Eljei to expand influence *Getting out-competed by Terasoli and Undem Bharat *Superpower *Strong relations with Zhejiang Borealis *Puppet state of Atlantea *Very young Eljei *Small band of demons set apart from Ethitium, but not hostile towards them *Gains independence from Ethitium at the beginning of the 200 B.D. era *Begins colonization by Atlantea shortly after Ethitium *Undergoing colonization by Atlantea Fuyuki *Feudal state ruled by warring clans and war lords *Mostly in isolation Leroit *Totalitarian rule by Jirea *Isolated *Extremely advanced in technology and medicine (far beyond any in the mainland) Mousali *Nation with strong developments in art and engineering, but under the thumb of the Terasolish empire *Friendly with Altaine Ragnaus *Isolated *Ruled under a sort of monarchy Sano Colinas *Indigenous population colonized by Terasoli *Experiences civil conflict but more or less peaceful Stormalor *In a pact with Terasoli *Strong nation in trade, naval engineering *Federal government Terasoli *King of the world (barely overshadowing Undem) *Competing mainly Undem for territory and waterway control Undem *Huge empire *Competes with Bharat, Terasoli, and Zhejiang for expansion *''{Government?}'' Zhejiang *Monarchical society, with strong developments in bureaucracy Kerstina (w/Shoushi) Era: Year Altaine Ansobert Atlantea Bharat Borealis Eljei Ethitium Fuyuki Leroit Mousali Ragnaus Sano Colinas Stormalor Terasoli Undem Zhejiang Nikolas (w/Sapaia) Era: Year Altaine Ansobert Atlantea Bharat Borealis Eljei Ethitium Fuyuki Leroit Mousali Ragnaus Sano Colinas Stormalor Terasoli Undem Zhejiang Kristoph (w/Koukon) Era: Year Altaine Ansobert Atlantea Bharat Borealis Eljei Ethitium Fuyuki Leroit Mousali Ragnaus Sano Colinas Stormalor Terasoli Undem Zhejiang Nianzu (w/Kishbro) Era: Year Altaine Ansobert Atlantea Bharat Borealis Eljei Ethitium Fuyuki Leroit Mousali Ragnaus Sano Colinas Stormalor Terasoli Undem Zhejiang Category:Timeline Category:Notes